Peach Sallinger
This article is about Peach Sallinger, a sanitorium character. You may be looking for Peachy Pie, the episode 5x13 of the Sanitorium where she dies. Peach Sallinger was a main antagonist in Season 3, 4 and 5 of The Sanitorium. She is best friends with Kate and Meredith, and eventually disbands from them at the start Season 5. From there, she becomes the secondary antagonist ('A' being the main) and seeks revenge for always being put as second from Kate and Meredith. She later dies in Episode 5x13 - Peachy Pie. __TOC__ Biography Peach Sallinger is an antagonist in The Sanitorium Season 3 + 4, and becomes a full out villain in Season 5. Peach is best friends with Meredith and Kate, and eventually leaves them to start her own group of friendships. Peach is a privileged young woman who was born into a notable rich publishing family with vast wealth and resources. Her reason for joining the Pageant was to promote her social media career. At the Sanitorium, she meets Kate and Meredith, and tries to assume the role as the controlling Queen Bee of the group. However, it isn't long before Meredith takes over as the leader of the group, and often puts Peach down for being too obsessive or disliking of others. Initially, she tries to 'win' the group over by giving them money and luxuries, but they admonish Peach for being too demanding and force her to be the lowest member in their group. Due to this, Peach becomes an obsessive and full out villain. During Season 3, she seems quiet, however her toxic tendacies are present at specific moments. She is very manipulative, emotionally toxic and often parasitic. She grows a second personality that frequently engages in sabotage and passive aggressive behavior towards Kate and Meredith, and eventually the main character. While when she has her other personality she is friendly and kind to Kate and Meredith, she is secretly plotting revenge in her other personality. The main character notices that out of all of Meredith's friends, Peach has a level of cruelty and determination that makes her dangerous. Unlike Kate, Peach doesn't care about Meredith as a writer, and states in one fight that Meredith writes "self absorbed poetry." In another incident in Season 3, Peach anonymously posts Meredith drunk saying racial slurs and racially-charged language, knowing that it would harm Meredith's career as a social media influencer as revenge for putting Peach down to the lowest of the group. In Season 4, Peach is competing with Kate for Noel Khan and Maya Grena with the Main Character. To eliminate Kate, Peach anonymously changes the DJ music at a formal to a audio recording of Kate talking dirt about everyone at the Sanitorium, including about Noel Khan and his "ugly beard which makes him look like Santa Claus". Only Peach and Meredith had the tape, and later on, Peach acts clueless and infers that it was Meredith. Kate and Meredith's friendship start to crack in an argument, and the main character suspects she could be 'A' since she was able to perform an A-move easily. Peach also at times tried to break the main character and Maya apart, with no success. Eventually, Peach succeeds, and in Season 5, Peach uses her toxic and obsessive personality 24/7. Firstly, she plans to break Meredith's and Kate's friendship by sharing secrets about them online to hope that they would think each other would do it for revenge. Along with this and more sneaky moves, they eventually fracture and break up. Peach becomes Queen Bee and sets her sights on Maya, who was unavailable in Season 4 but had ended their relationship with the main character at the end of Season 4 due to a person called "Alex4Sane" commenting on Maya's blog. She assumes the main character did it. Peach prepares to surprise Maya with flowers and meets her at the Divinia falls, but is too late as the main character and Maya have already forgiven each other. Enraged, she laces Maya's drink later that night to see the main character alone. She explains that the main character stole Maya from her, and that she can make Maya dissapear, along with the main character, like Nate did with Samantha. When the main character asks how she knew about that incident, she tells them that their final resting place will be next to the divinia falls and she hopes they enjoy their coffin. As it turns out, Peach has been in love with Maya for a long time and used Noel as a decoy. However, her feelings have been shown to be largely unrequited, as Maya only likes Peach as a friend. Over time, this anger has built and her friend-zoning has caused a lot of her anger. Peach also suffers from internalised homophobia, and is implied that Peach's family is highly homophobic, which means she is denying her sexuality so that she is not disowned. Peach uses information to try to break the main character, and finally tries to take Maya away to Paris with her, but is stopped beforehand. The main character confronts Peach for the final time, when Peach pulls out a gun. The main character realises that Peach knows private things about them too, and will use them to take Maya away; including the main character's incident at the lighthouse with Meredith. When the main character rips up Peach's plane ticket to prevent her from going, this ignites her fury and explains that trying to stop them will cause Peach to have to eliminate the main character, to save Maya from a "toxic" friend. Peach then pulls out a gun and attempts to shoot the main character, but misses. The main character runs to the divinia falls, and Peach exclaims "Perfect! You really chose your death spot after me, didn't you? Now you're grave will be here.. and I'll put your coffin here.." before attempting to shoot the main character again. The main character and Peach fight and the main character knocks Peach's gun out of her hand. Peach grabs the main character and exclaims that "with or without a gun, I'll put up a fight, unlike that pathetic Meredith who fell so, so easy." before knocking them in the head and dragging them. She tries to throw the main character off the waterfall to plummet to their death, but the main character grabs onto a rock. Peach grabs their gun to shoot the main character before the hooded figure seen at the fight with Meredith throws a rock at Peach. Temporarily knocked out, Peach bleeds and nearly falls off the edge, but quickly regains conscience and runs towards the hooded figure as it runs away and shoots it in the leg. Victorious, Peach checks that the hooded figure is dead and is about to leave when the hooded figure grabs Peach's leg and shoots her in the chest, murdering her. The hooded figure runs off and the death of Peach Sallinger is announced to the Pageant. In the next episode, it is found out that Peach had been planning to win Maya over from Day 1. Part of her plan included becoming friends with Meredith and Kate and murderering the main character before Maya and Peach leave for Paris. Peach also wrote the comment on Maya's blog under "Alex4Sane" to try to break the main character and Maya apart. Peach had also been working for A to hopefully eliminate the main character via secrets. Series Season 3: Appearances (13/70)